Cold
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: Elsa catches a cold that causes her powers to act up a little. Anna decides to take care of her in her time of need. Elsa then realizes that she haven't did anything nice for her sister so she leaves, making Anna think of old memories. Did she really mean Anna to think that or something else?


It was a quiet and freezing day in December. Everything was mostly covered in snow and ice. Every villager was in their homes sitting by the fire or in the bed sound asleep. Same thing was happening in the castle of Arendelle expect one person was feeling a little "under the weather".

"Come on. Just take it!" Anna pleaded as she held the bowl of soup in front of her. "Ugh! Anna I'm f-f-f-ACHOO!" Elsa sneezed. When she did an blast of ice shot the bowl of soup out of Anna's hands. "No, you're not Elsa and that's the 15th bowl of soup you had "blew" away of my hand! Why won't you just take it?" Anna complained as she gestured her hand at the broken bowl. Elsa did a small smile. She knew how much of an complainer Anna is when she doesn't get what she wants. "I'm sorry" Elsa coughed out into her arm. "Uh huh sure you are" Anna said in an sarcastic manner. "I think it's the weather" Elsa rasped out. "That's another thing! You're the Snow Queen, who's immune to the cold for crying out loud! Tell me how does an Snow Queen catch an cold?" Anna questionably mocked, raising one of her eyebrows at her sister. "I am human, Anna" Elsa chuckled "I know, I know I just want you to get better"

Elsa smiled but it slowly changed to curiosity "Is there an reason behind all of this, Anna?"

"What! N-No! What make you think t-that I have um uh an reason. Can an sister have her sister feeling grea-I mean her best yeah!"  
"Anna.." Elsa said sternly. She had to admit she really wanted to laugh at how her sister stutters but she couldn't let that show just yet. She wants to know what's making her act this way.

"Okay fine" Anna sighed in defeat "I'm afraid"

"Afraid?" Elsa responded, confusedly "Of what?"

Anna took a deep breath before she began "That now you are sick,everyone would want me to take on all of your responsibilities as Queen and it's not that i have an problem or anything but I just don't think I am ready for all that pressure but I'm not saying that you are ready for the pressure because I can tell you didn't but you manage to handle it so well so I thought if I got you better quick I was doing something good for the kingdom. Is that selfish or not? It is?! It's not?! I don't even know!" Anna then plopped onto the bed in annoyance. It took Elsa a minute to process all what Anna just said but when she did, she laughed, this made Anna looked at her, puzzled.

"So that's what this is about?"

"Y-yeah. It's silly isn't?"

"No, it's not but you don't have to w-worry"

Elsa then slowly stood up off the bed, making her way to the doors.

"Elsa?! What are you doing?!" Anna shouted out as she jumped off the bed.

"I'm not going to have your fears c-come t-true. I think I'm well enough to r-rule"

"Are you crazy?! You can't rule! Not in that condition!" Anna protested as she watch Elsa struggle a little to the door.

"Yes I c-c-ca-ACHOO!" An powerful blast of snow then flung Elsa back onto the bed before Anna could reach her.

"See? Even your own powers won't let you go" Anna joked as she put her hands over her mouth so she won't laugh.

"Haha very f-un-ny" Elsa said, sounding congested. She then placed an hand on her forehead. She winced as it made contact with her forehead. She quickly drew it back and looked at Anna, who was not really paying attention.

"Hey" Elsa said

"Yeah?" Anna replied

"Can you give me an cool towel?" Elsa asked.

"What for?" Anna questioned as she walked over to Elsa. When she was in reach, Elsa then took her hand and placed it on her head. It was blazing than an hot sun.

"OWWW! I see why now" Anna yelled out as she blew on her burning hand. Elsa couldn't help but to chuckle at her little sister. Anna did an half smile and said "I'll go get it and no getting up"

"But-!"

"Elsa.."

With an pouted look, Elsa nodded "Fine"

With that said, Anna walked out the room and shut the door.

* * *

Elsa laid in bed. She hated staying in her room all day but she promised Anna that she wouldn't get up. Suddenly, she heard giggling and an "Hello!" out of nowhere. She quickly looked over to the door and to her surprise, there was Olaf! The little snowman she created.

"Olaf?! How you manage to get in here?"

"Through the doors, silly"

Elsa was about to say something but was met with an harsh cough and another powerful sneeze that blew Olaf away, literally.

"Umm? Little help?!" the little snowman said. His body parts were scattered away from each other. Elsa gasped "Oh! I'm sorry Olaf! Here you go" She then twirl her hand at Olaf, making him come back together. "It's okay! Are you sick?"

"Yes Olaf, I think I have an c-c-cold"

"But aren't you the Snow Queen? So why do you have an cold?"

"I am human, Olaf"

"Ohh"

Elsa couldn't help but to smile. Olaf was just too funny sometimes.

"Well that's okay, I'll stay with you plus I can't get sick" Olaf then gasped "Or could I?!"

Elsa giggled "You know, you and Anna are just the same"

Olaf looked confused "How so? She's not made out of snow"

Elsa "No Olaf, I mean you guys help people and sacrifice so much, even your lives to accomplish an goal and yet you don't ask for anything in return"

"Well" Olaf began as he made his way to Elsa "Love is its own reward!"

"I guess. Anna has done so much for me and all. I feel bad that I didn't realize to she-" Elsa couldn't bring herself to say it. She try to push back the memory of her sister's body, standing protectively in front of her, frozen in that one spot. After all the things she did and say to Anna, she never left her side and Elsa felt like an jerk for doing that. She wish that she can do something for Anna to show her appreciation for what she has done for her all these years.

Then it hit her!

"I'm going to do something nice for Anna! It's the least I can do" Elsa exclaimed as she slowly made her way off the bed and headed towards the window. As she was opening the window, Olaf began protesting "But you're sick! You can't go out there!"

Elsa stopped for a moment which made Olaf a little unease on what she might do. He sure know that he didn't want to m=elt. When Elsa turn around, she had an bright smile on her face and utter three words "She's worth it" With that she froze the door and went out the window before Olaf can get to her.

* * *

Anna was running down the halls with the cold towel in her hands. She didn't have to worry about knocking into anyone because mostly everyone was gone or downstairs. As she saw that she was approaching Elsa's room, she quickly slid to a stop. She went up to the door and knocked.

"Elsa! I got the cold towel you asked for"

There was no response. "Elsa?" Anna knocked again. Still no response. 'No' Anna gasped as she dropped the towel from her hands. Her worst fears were coming back to haunt her again, the slamming, the closed doors, the loneliness. "No,Elsa! Open the door!" She then began banging on the door, furiously.

"PLEASE DON'T SHUT ME OUT AGAIN!" Anna begged as she still continued banging. After a series of banging on the door, Anna slowly started slipping down to the ground, onto her knees. She then sobbed out "We were starting to get close again.." She couldn't believe it ! Was Elsa really going back to her old ways and shutting her out again?!

Without saying anything more, she ran toward her room, opened the doors.

* * *

Anna was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head down. Many flashbacks came back into her mind. Times that her and sisters were the best of friends and times when she started to become friends with the pictures on the walls and her sister's door. Tears were starting to brim in her eyes at the painful memories.

Suddenly, the door opened. Anna looked up in awareness to see who it is.

"Hiya Anna!" The voice said happily.

"Oh, hi Olaf" Anna said sadly as she brung her head down.

Sensing something is wrong, the snowman asked "What's the matter?" That's when he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Are you crying?"

"Nothing and no, I'm not" Anna sniffed as she quickly brung her arm across her face real quick.

"I don't think so"

"Olaf.." Anna trailed off. You can tell that she wasn't in the mood to say what was bothering her but Olaf wasn't listening or couldn't take an hint.

"Oh come on! You can tell me anything. If it's about Kristoff, just know I already told you to run when you had the chance"

This made Anna giggled a little which made Olaf a lot happy.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you...it's Elsa"

"What about her?"

"I think she starting to go back to her old ways of shutting me out again"

"What? But you too were getting along. You guys' true love save each other"

"I thought so too"

"It doesn't make any sense"

"Believe me it does. You wouldn't know. She been doing this for 13 years"

Olaf then began to pondered on the subject.

"Maybe you are looking at this wrong, Anna"

"Oh yeah, is that so?"

"Umm am I suppose to answer that?" Olaf questioned, unsure that he should answer that. Anna just shook her head with an tiny smile "No Olaf"

Olaf smiled back. Suddenly, he started to remember something.

*Flashback*

_"I'm gonna do something nice for Anna! it's the least I can do"_

_"But you're sick. You can't go out there"_

_ "She's worth it" _

_*End of Flashback*_

Olaf then gasped loudly, causing Anna to jumped off the bed and kneeled next to him.

"What is it Olaf?!" She exclaimed, she was curious of whatever made the snowman gasped all of a sudden.

"I know where Elsa is!" Olaf said in realization.

"Yeah, we know Olaf. She's in her room remember?"

"No, no. She's said something about doing a "nice thing" for you to show how much she appreciate what you did for her"

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Wow you aren't that bright as you look. She loves you" Olaf stated happily.

Anna gasped it made sense now! She wanted to show her how much she loves her little sister. She smiled brightly now that she know the truth but the smile was short lived as she remember something.

"Elsa is still sick and she's out there!" Anna then looked at Olaf "I got to go get her!" Before Olaf can say anything, Anna grabbed her cloak and ran out of the room.

* * *

Anna pushed through the gates and ran out. She then began yelling out for her sister.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna called out as she search through the snowy landscape. After a few minutes, Anna stumbled across something that was laying on the ground. When she got closer, she knew who it was "Oh no..Elsa!" She ran as fast as she can to get to her sister, who was covered with snow. She quickly brushed off the snow that was on her and placed Elsa's head on her lap. She then stroked her hair ever so softly as tears began to fall.

"Elsa? Elsa wake up! You can't die on me Elsa! I'll be alone! I already lost my mom and dad, I don't wanna lose you too! You're all I got left" Anna managed to get out before she was met with another wave of tears. "So don't die! Don't die! Please Elsa! Wake up! I-I love you!"

Hearing Anna's crys, Elsa then slowly starts to stir. She open her eyes to see what was going on. When she did, the first thing she saw was Anna crying.

"A-Anna..?" Elsa replied weakly.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed "You're alive!"

"Of.. course! Why wouldn't.. I..be?" Elsa asked confused on why her sister would think that.

"I saw you laying there motionless, I really thought you were dead" Anna felt tears coming back into her eyes.

"No..don't cry.." Elsa soothed as she placed her hand on Anna's cheek. "How did..you..find..me?"

"Olaf told me that you were making something for me?"

'O..laf? Th..at s-snowman.."

"Yeah if it wasn't for that snowman, who knows what could of happen? Actually, what did happen to you?"

"I..think I've..probably..had collapsed..as I was..finishing.."

"Finishing what?"

"Here..I'll show..you.."

She weakly raised her hand and with the little energy she had, she flicked her wrist. Suddenly, the ground began shaking and the snow and ice began to fly up in the air and spin around in an very fast motion. Making it hard to see, suddenly, it exploded!

After everything subsided, Anna looked up in awe! There in front of her was an ice palace, decorated with snowflakes and in front of it were 3 human figures, an reindeer figure, and an snowman figure having an snowball fight, looking like that they are having an good time. It didn't take Anna long to know that it was her, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. "Do..you like..it?"

"Oh Elsa..." Anna trailed off. She was lost for word for a moment. She then quickly wrapped her arms around her older sister and exclaimed happily "I love it"

"It..took time..but I got it..down"

"Thank you Elsa"

"It's... the least.. I can.. do"

"And the least I can do for you is to bring you back inside. You're warm" Anna said softly as she placed an hand on Elsa's forehead.

"Aww..really? I wanted..us to..build..a s-snowman" Elsa complained weakly.

"When you are better. I don't want to build an snowman knowing my sister might blow it away with her uncontrollable powerful sneeze and go flying away with it"

"Yeah...you're probably..r-right.." Elsa agreed weakly and the two sisters shared out an laugh. Anna then hoisted Elsa up onto her feet and began to make their way back inside. As they were walking, Elsa began to spoke "An..na?"

"Hmm?" That's when Elsa placed a kiss on her sister's cheek, causing Anna to stop and gasped out loud. "I..love..you.."

Anna felt like her heart was melting. She always dreamed of hearing those words come from her sister for the longest. Anna then gave her the warmest smile and said "I love you too, Elsa. I always had" Anna then placed a kiss on Elsa's forehead. She quickly pulled back when she felt the burning sensation when she made contact with her forehead. "OWW! I FORGOT YOU'RE HOT!" Elsa laughed weakly "Thank..you.."

"Not like that! You know what meant!" Anna said defending herself.

"Do.I?" Elsa said, raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed out.

* * *

**Haha i got to admit the ending was pretty funny. So what do you guys think of that? Let me know through the reviews! :D**


End file.
